ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gibberishmons
1= |-| 2= Gibberishmons is a digital Kaiju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. Appearance Gibberishmons as his name implies, is a large being made out of gibberish. He has a vaguely humanoid resemblance, having Gibberish constructs resembling "arms" and "legs" as well as a "torso". His oddly shaped, semi-Kanegon-esc head had two number Zeroes representing "eyes" and a line of lowercase "L"s that somewhat look like "teeth" thus signifying his "mouth". History Gibberishmons was created when a computer virus that infected several computers causing them to constantly type illegible gibberish that eventually gained sentience, creating Gibberishmons. Several of the infected computers eventually exploded from the virus, releasing Gibberishmons into the physical world. The Kaiju quickly took shape and began attacking a city. Everywhere the Kaiju went, computers and other devices were infected with the virus, overflowing their systems with illegible gibberish. The AKDF was sent in to deal with Gibberishmons, and were at first shocked that such a creature could exist. When they arrived on the scene, their vehicles were quickly infected with the virus and downed. Even Jet Jaguar was infected by the virus. Luckily Ultraman Legacy appeared to deal with the gibberish Kaiju. The battle was surprisingly hard-fought, with Gibberishmons being seemingly immune to Legacy's attacks. After a while, Gibberishmons managed to weaken Legacy and cause his color timer to blink. At this point, Gibberishmons attempted to absorb Legacy into it's body. Legacy struggled against the Kaiju, but it seemed to be futile. This was until an AKDF scientist (who shall be named later when I think of something) ran across the tops of several buildings before jumping into Gibberishmon's body mass, holding a flash drive containing a counter-virus in his hand. Said counter-virus successfully destroyed Gibberishmons, winning the battle. Later, the AKDF located the source of the original virus that created Gibberishmons, Alien Cibernético. The Alien attempted to flee from the AKDF at first but this turned out to be a ruse. One by one, Cibernético took out each member of the main AKDF team, until only Akira Takeshi was left. The Alien told Akira he knew who he really was. "You know Ultra, your human allies are pathetic." He said. "The robot put up the most of a fight.". Akira held his weapon up to shoot Cibernético, stating that we would take him down. The Alien simply replied with, "you will try." Afterwards, Cibernético grew to gigantic size. "Come and face me young Ultra!" He yelled. "Show me your true form!" Legacy obliged, and transformed to battle Cibernético. The two were evenly matched, and Cibernético was relentless. Eventually however, Legacy managed to overcome the alien and destroy him with the Legacy Beam. Forms - Salted= Salted Gibberishmons Another Gibberishmons that was imbued with energy by Saltmons because... reasons. Abilities * Salty Speech: Gibberishmons is capable of speaking, though he only speaks in gibberish that vaguely resembles human language. In this form it sounds rather angry. * Gibberish Salt Beam: Salted Gibberishmons can fire a stream of gibberish and salt from his "mouth" to attack enemies. This does not actually do any physical harm to most beings, but can kill Namegons in a single shot and short out machinery. * Salt Virus: Salted Gibberishmons can infect all forms of technology with a variation of the virus that created it, rendering most technology inoperable. Mechanical beings, rather than deactivating, become incredibly angry, and those capable of speech will go on very long rants. * Tentacles/Elongated Arms: Gibberishmons can elongate it's "arms" to create tentacles to grab and throw things. * Absorption: Gibberishmons can absorb other beings or objects into it's body. * Tough....Hide?: Gibberishmons was seemingly impervious to most of Legacy's attacks, taking no physical damage and not seeming to be capable of feeling pain. * Salt: he is salty. - God= God Gibberishmons Also known as Jyloehrhehdbhjrbgvrbhjegheirfhtuifrhfiehe54yhzenta, this is the ascended form of the Gibberishmons species, a hypothetical evolution it is said only one Gibberishmons has ever achieved. God Gibberishmons is the king of the Mguffingojira Gods and infinitely more powerful than the Titan Princes and the VOOOOOOIIDDDDD Eye because he has kniship over FIVE infiniverses. At least, according to the creature's fanatical followers, known as the Cult of Gibb. Abilities *Being stronger than the characters made by those meanie admins: Yes. *F*CK YOU ALL!: God Gibberishmons rages and destroys entire universes as he does so. *Exempt from all cosmic rules: Yes *Other stuff: Godly things you measly mortals can't comprehend. *Being a joke: Double yes. }} Trivia * Gibberishmons was originally created for this joke page on the Fan Made Kaiju Wiki. He was recycled for this series because why not. * Despite obviously having more effort put into him than the original joke page, Gibberishmons is still somewhat a joke Kaiju. * Let's all hope Gibberishmons never finds the chat. * credit to BigRandomKaiju for requesting that I created Gibberishmons's page. Of course I would have gotten to it eventually anyway, but still. * For some reason, I can imagine this guy in an Ultraman X episode. I bet it'd be fairly interesting to, since X is a digital being. * Gibberishmons is the only known being in the omniverse that can properly pronounce the names of the characters created by a certain banned user. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Digital Beings Category:Joke Characters Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Normal Monster Contest Applicants Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit